Lost in El Alamein
by orion's shining star
Summary: The story takes place in 1942. Since I couldn't think of good summary I made a video to make up for it. It's on Youtube- my account revolution6790
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with this new story and I hope you'll like it :D

Note #1- English is not my first language and at the time being I don't have beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you don't like to read fics with grammar mistakes my advice is to skip this one.

Note#2- I don't own anything. Except this story and my laptop.

Note#3- it's AU story. Different situations, time and place. The characters are the same though with few new ones. Since I have to go to my classes and all of that, my updates will be little slower, but I hope I'll update once a week.

Well, that's it. Enjoy :D (oh yes I forgot- this is history story and all the data's I use are real.)

* * *

**December 2020.**

Claire Rizzoli-Matters considered herself one lucky lady. She had two sons and 3 granddaughters who were currently running around her backyard. She looked through the window and saw her sons laughing about something while their wife's were sitting on the couch drinking coffee. She the thought about her late husband, who died two years ago- she believes that he's smiling at them somewhere from the heaven.

''C'mon children, let's go inside. The rain will start any minute.'' Claire said and kids jumped on back porch and ran to her.

Later that night, her sons and daughter in law left, leaving her with her granddaughters and Jenna, her other daughter in law.

''Grandma! You are old.'' 9 year old Abby said

''Abby!'' Jenna scolded her daughter

''It's alright my dear'' Claire laughed ''I am old, but I'm not that old. I'm only 60.''

''Yes, but you must know a lot of stories.'' Abby said

''I do.'' confirmed Claire

''Well tell us a story.'' 10 year old Angela said

''A love story grandma!'' exclaimed Abby ''The greatest love story you know of.''

''Well, I don't know. I think that the greatest love story I know of isn't for your ears. It's not traditional kind of love.'' Claire said looking at Jenna asking for permission.

''Is this about your aunt?'' asked Jenna

''Yes, it is.'' confirmed Claire

''Well, I think that kids are never too young to start accepting people around them.'' Jenna smiled and added ''And I would love to hear the great love story between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles.''

''They are both girls.'' said confused Abby

''You can love both boys and girls Abby.'' Angela said ''It doesn't matter.''

''Angela is right.'' Claire said ''Now, do you want to hear the story?''

''Yes!'' both girls exclaimed and Abby added ''This will be the best Christmas break ever.''

''It all started in 1980. My grandmother Angela Rizzoli died and my dad Frankie and I went to clear the attic. Looking through the boxes I found a locked wooden chest...''

* * *

**April 1980.**

''Dad! I found some kind of wooden chest.'' yelled Claire

''Well look what's in it.'' Frankie said

''It's locked dad.'' Frankie approached his daughter and when he saw chest he stopped.

''What is it dad?''

''It's Jane's chest.''

''Aunt Jane's chest?'' Claire questioned

''Yes. I haven't seen it in years.'' Frankie said with tears in his eyes ''Go to your grandmothers room and you will find a key for the chest.''

They opened the chest and saw a lot of objects-letters, photographs, few notebooks that Claire presumed were diary's and some small things as souvenir's or personal affects.

''Dad, can I keep it? I would love to know more about her.'' Claire asked

''Yeah, you can keep it. You live on your own anyway so I don't have anything with it.'' her dad said ''Just read them before you get kids, because kids will never let you finish those in peace.''

''Are you saying that Tommy and I never let you read in peace?'' Claire joked

''Read in peace? Ha! You never let me read. Period. I'm so glad that you're grown up, now I can actually know the score of matches.''

''There is a TV dad, you can watch it.''

'' You kids and your technology. I like newspapers more.'' smiled Frankie

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Granpa Frankie sounds funny.'' Abby said

''Oh, he was funny. He always had a smile on his face.'' Claire remembered

''And what happened then?'' asked Angela

''Well I took the chest home with me, I pulled diary's out of it and started reading. And this is where our story begins.'' Claire said

* * *

**December 1941.**

''Mom, have you seen my coat?'' Jane asked

''Why? Where are you going?'' asked Angela

''Outside for a walk. Tommy and Frankie are coming too, we're going skating down on the lake.''

''Oh Jane, when will you start acting like a proper lady? No one will want to marry you and you're not getting any younger, you're 21 already.'' Angela scolded

''I will mom, don't worry.'' Jane smiled

''Be careful, all three of you.'' Angela yelled as her 22 year old Tommy, 14 year old Frankie and Jane hurried out of the house. It amazed her how her kids still knew how to act like 5 year old kids.

''Angela, I'm home.'' Frank Rizzoli called from the door

''In the kitchen.'' Angela called

''Good evening sweetheart.'' Frank greeted and kissed his wife on the cheek ''I brought someone with me.''

''Good evening Angela.'' captain Jack Hunt greeted

''Jack! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?'' Angela asked hugging Jack ''You're staying for dinner Jack! And I'm not accepting no for an answer.''

''Alright, I'll gladly stay. There is something Frank and I need to talk to you about.''

Dinner went by fairly quickly and Angela sent kids do the dishes while her, Frank and Jack went to living room.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' Angela asked

''The war.'' answered Frank

''You're thinking about going to the war?'' asked Angela

''I think I'll have to Angela. It's only matter of time when United States will have to interfere.'' Jack said

''I don't think that president Roosevelt will let that happen. I mean we all know he doesn't want Hitler to win, but he knows he doesn't have support of American public and I'm sure he doesn't want to lose voters.''

''You are completely right Angela.'' Jack said and added ''But what do you think would have to happen for public to support the war?''

''Attack of Central forces.'' Angela answered

''It's only matter of time, trust me, when they'll attack us.'' said Jack

''I hope that won't happen.''

''We also hope it won't'' said Frank ''but if it does, then what? We have Tommy and Jane...''

''What with Tommy and Jane?'' interrupted Angela

''Well, they are the right age for military.'' Jack said

''You gotta be kidding! My children, my daughter will not go in war!'' Angela raised her voice

''Angela, you and I both know that when they'll knock on that door'' Frank pointed at the house door ''They'll ask for Jane first. She's one of the best pilots around and she'll be first.''

''We don't know what will happen, maybe nothing will happen and US will never enter the war!'' cried Angela

''Angela...''

''This is your fault! Why couldn't you let me raise her like every other girl? To play with dolls and other girls?'' Angela pointed at her husband

''Because she wouldn't be happy, she didn't want to.'' Frank said calmly

''Look, Angela. The only thing I want to say is that I want Jane with me in combat _if_ US enters the war.'' Jack said ''I'll do my best to protect me.''

''You will fight for US?'' asked Angela

''Of course not.'' Jack answered ''I only fight for the king and my beloved England. Jane will be much safer with British army then with American one. America doesn't have army that good yet.''

''If we do enter the battle, Jane...'' Angela started

''Jane will most certainly be dragged away to fight in a war.'' Frank said

''And I'll take her with me to the British army, where I'll make sure that she'll be safe.''

''Nothing is safe on battlefield.'' Angela responded

''You're right.'' Jack admitted

''Very well, if we enter the war, I'll let Jane go with you.'' Angela said and sat down sobbing. Frank put his arm around her and pulled his sobbing wife closer

Three adults never saw three kids standing in the hallway, hearing everything.

* * *

''We'll be a laughing stocks Dianne!'' William said

''William, dear, you know she'll do it. With our consent or without it.'' Dianne sighed ''She's so damn stubborn. Just like you.''

''She's 22 Dianne and she'll get herself killed in that damn war.''

''William, the only thing that I am saying is: she'll go. You can accept it and make sure that she is sent somewhere safer or you can yell and she'll just go away and we'll never know where.'' with that Dianne walked out of the room

''Maura?''

''Yes father?'' Maura asked looking up from her suitcase

''Your mother says you're stubborn just like me.'' he sighed sitting down on bed '' I guess she's right. You are always the one who breaks the rules, your sister got married and is having her second child, your brother is in the army and is stationed here in London and he's also getting married. They did everything we asked from them. But you,'' he chuckled ''I told you find yourself a suitor of your choice before I have to choose for you, but you went and finished university. All those doctors have more respect towards you then towards me. I tell you alright now settle down and you decide to go to the war.''

''Father, I am sorry'' Mara started

''I'm not. Lady Walters asked me if I'm disappointed in you and I answered that you are the only one on who I'm proud. I am Maura, you did what no one thought you will, you are respected doctor and you want to save lives. I respect that and I could forbid you to go in the war, but you would went anyway. That's why I'm only asking you one thing- to go where I tell you to. I contacted general Auchinleck who is now in North Africa and told him about you. He will be honoured to have you in his army. I want you to go there, there is at least a little less chance for your death.''

''Yes, father. I will go to North Africa, I give you my word.'' Maura smiled

* * *

**7th December 1941.**

''I can't believe it.'' Jane said as she heard the news on the radio

''What can't you believe?'' asked Angela walking in the house

''It's Pearl Harbor. Japs bombed Pearl Harbor. President Roosevelt is bound to announce our...'' Jane started

''Don't say it! We'll not enter this war.'' Angela said

2 hours later it was official. USA entered the war and it became known as Word War II. It was 11 pm when Rizzoli family gathered in the living room with Jack.

''Jane, you will be going in North Africa with me. We will be under the command of general Claude Auchinleck. We leave in the morning.'' Jack said

Jane nodded and went to pack her things. When she was halfway through, Tommy and Frankie entered her room

''Mom is crying.'' Frankie said

''I know,'' Jane sighed ''I'm sure I'll come home soon. The war can't go on forever.'' smiled Jane

''Why you get to go and I can't?'' asked Tommy

''Are you serious? Do you think I want to go to the war?'' Jane looked at him like he's gone mad

''It doesn't matter. You shouldn't go to the war- you're a woman.'' he said as he left the room

''C'mon Frankie, let's go down stairs and talk with our parents. I want to be with you, who knows when I'll see you the next time.''

* * *

**December 2020.**

''What happened next?'' asked Abby

''Maura is so brave and Jane too.'' Angela said

''Yes, they were very, very brave. Well, that's it for tonight, you have to go to bed, but we'll continue the story tomorrow after breakfast.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter. Should I continue the story or not? The future of the story depends on you so R&R!


	2. starting a friendship

_Hello everyone. This is a new chapter of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it. :D Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions :D_

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Grandma! Hurry up. We want to hear the rest of the story.'' Abby called

''I'm coming, I'm coming.'' Clair chuckled ''So where were we?''

''They went to war.'' Angela said

''Ahh, yes. So they did.'' Claire said

* * *

**January 1942**

After month and half of travelling, Jack and Jane finally arrived in El Alamein. The exhaustion was clear on their faces.

''Jack! You old dog!'' said a man in his 50's

''Vince!'' Jack smiled and hugged a man

''How long was it?''

''Too long for friendship, too short for another war.'' Jack said

''And who is this little lady?'' asked the man, Jane rolled her eyes

''This is Jane Rizzoli and my advice is not to call her that. Jane this is my good friend Vince Korsak, we served together in World War I.''

''Hello sir.'' Jane shook Korsak's hand

''Hello Jane. What's your story?'' asked Korsak

''Jack dragged me in war before US Army did.'' shrugged Jane

''Army? You're here to serve?'' asked Korsak surprised

''Yes, she is. She'll be in your jurisdiction actually.'' said Jack

''A pilot?'' smiled Korsak ''I've never seen a woman pilot in war before.''

''She's Grant's heir. I give you my word on that Vince. Just teach her a little bit.''

''Grant's heir, you say?'' mused Korsak ''I'd love to see that. Well, you must be tired, let go- I'll take you to the general. I wonder if women come in this number on other battlefields.''

''There are more women around here?'' asked Jane hopefully

''Yes, around 15-all of them are nurses. However, last week came in a lady from England. She is a doctor, I'm not sure how she became one, but General said she's really a doctor. And now there are you kiddo.''

''Oh.'' Jane sighed

''Don't worry kiddo, you'll be just fine. You're in good hands now and besides we fight Italians- and they really suck.''

''Hey, my grandparents are from Italy.'' protested Jane

''Well, I hope you're better in combat then the rest of your nation.'' laughed Korsak

* * *

''General Auchinleck'' Korsak greeted

''Vince, to what do I owe the pleasure?'' he asked looking up from his maps ''Captain Jack Hunt! Welcome.'' he smiled and extended his hand

''Good day, General. It's good to see you again.'' Jack shook his hand

''And you must be Jane Rizzoli.'' General looked at Jane

''Yes, sir.'' Jane confirmed

''Jack said you're one of the best pilots he has ever seen. I took liberty and asked a friend who works in US Army and lives in Boston about you. I really didn't think I'll get positive response, but he said you're excellent pilot.''he picked up her file ''You work for your father in his small business, you have two brothers- Tommy and Frank Jr., you aren't married. Why aren't you married Jane?'' he asked ''The women of your age...''

''The women of my age are married and bearing children sir, yes I know.'' Jane interrupted ''They have children, I have planes. I have a supportive father who allows it and that is usually enough to shut my mother up.'' Jane finished

''It's good to know that you are determined. Well, welcome Rizzoli. Usually I would put you in tent for women, but since they are all nurses I don't see the point in that. However, since I can't put you in man's tent I had to make arrangements with Dr. Isles and you will be shearing tent with her. It's the tent next to mine, Korsak will show you the way. You'll get your uniform whit in next 30 minutes. That's it Rizzoli, you're dismissed.''

''Yes, sir.'' Jane said and turned around following Korsak out of the tent

* * *

''This is your tent.'' Korsak said stopping and pointing at the tent 10 feet away ''Dr. Isles is inside. I'll see you soon Jane.''

''Okay, thank you sir.'' smiled Jane

''Korsak. Not sir, I feel old.'' he smiled back and left

Jane walked to the tent, took deep breath and walked in.

''Hello? Dr. Isles?'' she called

''Yes?'' a woman's voice asked. Jane turned to her left and saw Dr. Isles. She was dressed in a beautiful dress with white coat over it. She had wavy honey coloured hair which was slightly longer then Jane's.

''Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. I'll be your new roommate.''

''Oh, yes. General Auchinleck said you're on your way. It's pleasure to meet you. I'm Maura Isles.'' Maura shook Jane's hand

''Nice to meet you too.'' Jane smiled ''So where can I put my stuff?''

''There is a wardrobe over there.'' pointed Maura on other side of the tent. Wardrobe was situated next to double bed. ''I cleared the half of it, you can put your stuff there.''

''Okay thanks.'' Jane said and went away to put your stuff away

''So, where are you from?'' asked Maura

''I'm from Boston.'' she turned her head and smiled ''You?''

''London.'' Maura smiled

The loud sound of horn could be heard in the base.

''What is that?'' asked Jane quickly

''Relax, this is the good sound. Dinner time.'' smiled Maura

* * *

Maura and Jane sat next to Korsak.

''You okay kiddo? You look little flushed.'' asked Korsak little worried

''I'm fine. Little overwhelmed.'' Jane answered

''Well, if that's the case now, what will be tomorrow when I'll test your abilities?''

''Well tomorrow I'll be on my field sir.'' simply answered Jane

''We'll see.'' smiled Korsak

''Leave the poor woman alone Vince.'' Jack warned as he sat down ''Jane, you good?'' she nodded

''You must be Dr. Isles.'' Jack said ''I'm Jack Hunt.''

''Pleasure to meet you sir.'' Maura shook his hand

''So, is your tent good?'' asked Jack

''Yeah, it's good. Of course I haven't seen it much since I've been in it for less then 20 minutes, but I bet it's 100 times better then yours.'' she smiled and Maura smiled next to her

* * *

After dinner Maura and Jane made their way to the tent.

''Okay, so where will I sleep?'' asked Jane and Maura froze

''Well, that is good question.'' Maura swallowed hard ''In my bed.''

''Excuse me?'' asked Jane thinking she heard it wrong

''I'm sorry Jane, but there is only one bed in here. And that is my bed, but it's double bed anyway. It's made for two persons, we'll have more then enough room.'' Maura said

''Oh'' Jane said ''Well, we'll survive, right?'' she smiled weakly

''Yeah, sure we will.''

And they have, they both slept on very edge of the bed leaving a room for another person between them. They were awoken at 5.30 am which was standard for army. They both still felt awkward so they spoke very little and went to work.

''Hello, Rizzoli.'' greeted Korsak

''Korsak.'' she nodded

''Ready for your first test?''

''Yes.''

''Good, get in the plane. And show me what you know.'' he smiled

* * *

''Maura?'' one nurse, Sarah asked

''Yes?''

''I've heard that some pilot became your roommate.'' she smiled''Is he handsome? Is he your husband?''

''He? A pilot?'' asked Maura confused ''I'm sorry, but my roommate is not a male. Her name is Jane and I must admit that I have not asked her yet what she's doing here.''

''Oh, well then rumours must be wrong.'' Sarah said

''You're good kid.'' Korsak said as he got out of the plane ''Very good, but I can make you even better.'' he smiled

* * *

''Rizzoli.'' Jane heard General call

''General'' she nodded ''How can I help you?''

''I just wanted to tell you that I've spoke to Korsak and he said you're very good pilot. I'm glad you're here with us. I also wanted to tell you that you and Dr. Isles are two of a kind on this planet. You are only women I have ever seen do big things like this, you have that in common. Maybe it's a start of a good friendship.''

''I hope it is, sir.''

''Have a good night, Rizzoli.'' he said and walked away

Jane came back in the tent at 9 pm, dinner was over and she missed it. She was hungry and very tired.

''Hey.'' greeted Maura

''Hey Maura. How was your day?''

''Good, there weren't any emergencies. I saw you missed dinner so I saved you little, it's on the table.''

''Thank you, you are a life saver.'' Jane smiled

''Do tell me Jane, what is it that you do around here?'' questioned Maura

''I'm a pilot.'' answered Jane

''So the rumours are true.''

''Rumours?''

''Yes, I was confronted by several nurses today asking about the pilot I'm sharing tent with and whether he's my husband.'' Jane choked on her food

''You okay?'' Maura asked lightly hitting Jane on her back

''I'm fine, thank you. I'm not a man, where did they get that?''

''Of course you're not.'' Maura smiled ''But you're a pilot and it is fire unusual for a woman to be a pilot. So they just assumed you are a man.''

''It's unusual just as being a doctor.'' Jane retored

''You are right, we are doing what society think is males job. I disagree, woman can do the same job as a man.'' Maura said

''You know Maura?'' Jane smiled ''I think this is beginning of great friendship.''

* * *

_Okay, this is the end of second chapter :) I know I'm little slow, I hope my updates will be more regular._


	3. think about your feelings!

Hello everyone :) I'm so incrediably happy that you like my story :)

to **RizzlesFan100** - I'm from Croatia so Croatian is my native language, I've been learning English for few years. And I do agree that my biggest problem is putting 'the' and 'a' in the sentences because we don't have that in my language. In my language the whole word changes- declension is how you call it, right? So you see we don't need the articles. As far the idea goes, I read about something or I watch some move (in this case I read book about battles in WWII on North Africa territory and watched Australia) and then it pops up.

to **cr00**- yeah, well I needed to give them good start since the battles in North Africa during WWII aren't that long so my time frame is little stretched XD

and thanks to all others who commented :D

note- Jane's family comes from Italy, so in this chapter I presumed that she is Roman catholic. I respect every religion and in this chapter I pointed my opinion on few thing. hope I didn't offend anyone.

well enjoy new chapter.

* * *

**April 1942**

Jane and Maura had built strong friendship during three months. They couldn't explain it really, they just clicked. Jane was angry at Korsak for not letting her train with other pilots and not letting her fly the damn thing.

Jane groaned as she lay across the bed, her feet still on the ground- Maura would kill her if she lay on the bed with shoes on.

''Rough day?'' asked Maura causing Jane to jump slightly

''God Maura, don't sneak up like that.''Jane said and added ''Yeah, it was. Korsak still won't let me near plane. I mean, if he doesn't have intention to let me fly, why is he doing this?''

''He's telling you the truth. It's in his body language- he will let you fly. I'm sure he has his reasons for delaying it.'' Maura responded

''You are lucky that Dr. Williams is letting you do your job.'' sighed Jane

''I'd kill to switch positions with you and have Korsak for my boss. He's training you Jane, Williams is letting me do my job now. But let me assure you when we'll have real job to do- like surgeries and broken bones, I'll have to fight to do my job.''

''I thought...sorry it was rude of me to...''

''It's okay, Jane. He promised you and he'll keep your promise.'' Maura cut in and then she lay next to Jane.

''I do not understand how you can lie like this. Blood flow to the legs in this position is terrible.'' commented Maura

''Well it's your fault, you don't let me lie with my shoes on.'' Jane shrugged

''How is it my fault that you don't want to unlace your shoes before bed? I'm not going to sleep in mess just because you refuse to take off your boots.''

''Maura I always wore shoes to bed if I was too tired to take them off and I can assure they don't leave a mess.''

''You mean when you're too lazy to take them off.'' responded Maura

''You say tomato, I say potato.''

''What?'' asked Maura confused ''What does our conversation has to do with vegetables?''

''It's just a saying Maura. You have your opinion, I have mine.'' Jane smiled

''It's stupid saying.'' Maura commented ''And you're still not getting in our bed with shoes on.''

Jane just smiled ''I know.''

Maura wasn't sure when she started to refer to the bed they were sleeping in as their bed or when they started to eat every dinner together- in their tent or in base's cafeteria. Jane on other hand wasn't sure when they started to sleep much more comfortable in their bed and when waking up intertwined with Maura became normal.

* * *

''I think they're lovers.'' one nurse stated

''Who are you talking about?'' asked third as she walked to two nurses who were currently having a smoke behind hospital hut.

''Dr. Isles and Jane Rizzoli.'' at that Jane's ears perked up

''Why do you say that?''

''Well, they are always together, they share a tent and there is only one bed in there. I've seen the tent before Dr. Isles moved in.'' stated one

''I mean are you surprised? Two women doing a mans job? They are like those boems in Paris, living the dark life. Well, we'll see how that will work for them when we'll be back to real world.''

''Oh, bloody hell. Our break is over, lets go.'' and three nurses went back to their work.

Jane couldn't believe that they all thought Maura and her were lovers. Jane decided that she had to make a space between herself and Maura. She was in God damn war, she could die any day and she did not want to end up in Hell. It's sinful and socially unacceptable. She went to Generals office.

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Grandma, you said this was the greatest love story you ever heard.'' Abby interrupted her grandma

''Well, it is.'' answered Claire

''They are breaking up and they haven't even started dating.'' Angela added

''Maybe you should allow me to continue the story and you'll find out what happened.''Claire scolded

''Sorry, grandma, please continue.'' Abby said ''They are getting together right?''

''Well, yes. Why would I tell you the story otherwise? Let me continue.'' said Claire annoyed

* * *

**April 1942**

''Sir?'' Jane knocked

''Enter.'' was clear command. Jane walked in and shut the door behind her ''What can I do for you Jane?''

''Sir, is it possible for me to live somewhere else?'' asked Jane. General looked at her confused, took off his glasses and asked her:

''Why are you asking for this? Did you have a fight with Maura?''

''No, sir.''

''An argument?''

''No, sir.''

''Let me get this clear, you want me to move you from your tent?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Why?''

''I have my reasons.''

''That won't get you out of there.'' he threatened

''I can't...it's wrong...I can't deal with it...''Jane muttered.

''Are you in sexual and romantic relationship with Maura?'' asked General

''No, sir.''

''I've heard the rumors'' he said ''They are fuelled by angry soldiers who were rejected by Dr. Isles and there are also the nurses who just enjoy to gossip.''

There was a knock on the door, Jack peeping in.

''Sir..oh Jane...I'm sorry, I'll come back later.'' said Jack

''Jack, no, please I want you to have a conversation with Jane here. After all, I know you want to keep her safe and you wish her the best. I'll be on my stroll and come back soon. Jack, Jane wants to leave the tent she shares with Maura because of the rumours.'' with that he went out of his office telling officer in front not to disturb the conversation. General was on a mission to find Maura Isles.

''Tell me Jane, if you're not having an affair with Maura and you don't want to have one, why do you want to leave the tent?'' Jack asked

''I don't know- I'm afraid that I want something more and that could never be. She is a woman and so am I. I'm a Christian and I know that's wrong.'' Jane finished

''Jane sit down please.'' Jack showed at the chair in front of Generals desk. Jane sat down and he did too- on the one next to Jane's.

''Does it feel wrong?'' he asked simply and seeing that Jane is feeling uncomfortable he added ''Jane, I'm not going to judge you. Everything that you say will not leave this room. I want to help you so tell me what happened.''

''Nothing happened, it didn't. I just...at first we were friendly with each other and since we have to share the bed we kept on opposite sides. Now we do everything together and I honestly do not wish it to be differently. I keep waking up with her head resting on my shoulder, our legs intertwined and her hair tickling my nose. And it feels good and it feels right. But it's wrong, I know it is.''

''How do you know?''

'' ''You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination." '' whispered Jane

''Your only weapon is a quote?'' asked Jack

''No, it's the fact that you don't see two women walking around married with children. You see a husband and wife.''

''Just as you don't see female doctor and female pilot.'' he retored

''What does this have to do with that?'' she asked angrily

''Rules of a mankind are not permanent. They change.''

''But not the rules of God, they are always the same.''

''If you believe in God, you believe he's perfect?''

''Yes.''

''God made us, right?''

''Yes.''

''Well if you believe that God is perfect and that he made us like we are, then you should see by pure logic that he doesn't see anything bad in it. Because if He did, He wouldn't make you who you are.''

''So what your saying is that He also made Hitler? And that He's okay with the bloodshed?''

''It's harmony, Jane. Everything needs to be in harmony, think about it. You can not know the good if you don't know the evil, you can't know riches if you don't know poorness. You can't recognise the peace if you never heard of war.'' Jack said, stood up and went to bookcase which was behind Generals desk.

''That would mean that God is cruel.''

''People are cruel. He made us and let us be, so everything around you is direct consequence of human decisions and actions. But, as you said, he made us. So he made us think and do.''

''That doesn't make any sense. He would want us to be good and live in peace.'' Jane said angrily

''He said that if man has a remorse his sins will be forgiven. That alone means that He knows we'll do mistakes and He's ready to forgive us. And besides if you want - _"And that is what some of you were. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God."_ '' he read from the Bible

''This'' he waved with the book ''was written by a man, not a God, remember that. Remember that people always look for their benefit and that they are ready to twist the words in order to serve them.''

''Do you believe in God?'' simply asked Jane

''No. But Jane, God you speak of and in which you believe wouldn't judge the love.'' he finished

* * *

''Dr. Isles'' General stated

''General, what can I do for you?'' asked Maura turning around and looking up from the folder

''You can join me in my stroll. I need to speak with you.'' he simply said

''Very well.'' Maura responded and left the file

When they were in safe distance General spoke

''I want to talk to you about your relationship with Jane.''

''I understand.'' Maura said

''What is going on?''

''Nothing, we are friends. We did not indulge in any kind of intimate or sexual relationship.'' Maura said honestly

''Alright. Now, why haven't you?''

''Excuse me?'' asked Maura

''I can see you looking at her, knowing every move she'll make long before she actually makes it. So what's stopping you?'' asked General

''You can't be approving of this. It's not socially acceptable, my family would disown me. Except my parents, everybody in my family already think that I embarrassed them enough. This would make even my parents hate me. My sister doesn't speak to me since I've told her I'm coming here. My brother thinks I'm insane. And yes, I won't lie to you. Sometimes I caught myself thinking about Jane and me together, but that can never be.''

''Social standards and expectations change with time. And even now, if you seek you shall find a place for yourself in this world.''

''I think that's much easier said then done.'' sighed Maura

''Your sister and brother are angry at you for accomplishing success by breaking the rules. Rules which were brought by society and your parents. They do not understand why you haven't been punished for breaking the rules. They were taught to look only in front of themselves just like horses do in races, and they were taught to follow the rules because every breaking of the same brings the punishment. You are exception in their minds and in their inability to understand what you actually done, they put their defences up by scolding you. You Maura, along with Jane are women of future, women who are able to make their own decisions and live their lives. And I know for a fact that your father could never be ashamed of you, as long as you are happy.'' finished General

''I...I'm not sure what to say.'' admitted Maura

''You don't have to say anything Maura. Think about it.''

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and that I didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you think, R&R!


	4. step forward

_Here we go with new chapter, thank you so much for all your reviews :**_

Door on the tent- army tents are often modified by people who are using it. And in my mind it's larger tent and it has doors...yeah, just roll with me on this one.

* * *

**April 1942.**

After finishing her shift, Maura walked back to their tent. She remembered the talk she had with General earlier that evening. He made few good points- just because the society hadn't excepted same sex relationships it didn't mean that it won't in future. She just wasn't sure that General was right regarding her family. She always put her mask on in front of her family, but she was deeply effected when her brother told her she brought shame upon their family. When her dad said that wasn't the case she wanted to cry out of happiness, but tears weren't allowed in their family.

''Jane...'' said Maura surprised as she entered the tent ''I thought you are training.''

''No, I'm done for today.'' was Jane's quick response. Jane was going through her things and didn't once look at Maura. She couldn't handle it at the moment, her conversation with Jack still going through her mind.

''Are you alright?'' questioned Maura ''Did something happen?''

''No, no. I'm fine, looking for something.'' said Jane furiously searching for nonexistent object in her bag. ''How was your day?''

''Fine.'' replied Maura and then asked trying to avoid the subject ''Are you going to the cinema tonight?''

Cinema was quite a word for a simple with cloth, cinematographer and chairs- but it was war and they were in Africa. It was excellent entertainment

''Yeah, I was planing to go. You?'' asked Jane

''I was thinking of going too. But first I'll take a shower, I'll see you soon.'' Maura grabbed things she needed and fled the scene.

Jane knew she was being unusually cruel and cold, but she couldn't think of another way to be around Maura at the moment. She believed that Maura would see what was going on and that it would disturbed delicate doctor. She sighed and walked out of the tent.

Jane was sitting on rock behind the storage, that was usually quiet place but Jane hadn't had any luck.

''Certain honey haired doctor on your mind?'' asked the voice startling Jane

''Korsak, really? I know you don't prefer me on the team, but there is no reason to scaring me to death.'' said Jane avoiding the question

''You didn't answer my question.'' Korsak said

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Oh really? Fine, have it your way.'' shrugged Korsak ''But just for the record, you should go for it. There is war going around us if you hadn't noticed. Chances surviving the war are very slim, so if you're worried about your family disowning you don't be. You'll probably be dead long before they find out, if they find out.''

''Optimistic. Like you said chances are slim around here, so there is no reason to loose a lovely companion and friend.'' replied Jane

''Kids this days.'' huffed Korsak ''You don't even know what you have! I would give everything to share this moments, possibly last moments, of my life with someone I love. Face it kid, whether you say it out loud or not- you're falling for Dr. Isles.''

''She's out of my league, she's a part of British aristocracy- what would she do with a _woman_ from working family? She probably has her future all figured out- to be someones wife and mother. This is probably all adventure for her and I refuse to be anyones adventure.''

''This is not adventure!'' said Korsak with his voice raised ''I can assure you that she's not here for cheap thrill of war and adrenaline pumping her veins. Her sister doesn't speak to her and her brother said that she's crazy for doing this. The whole aristocratic society is judging her, except for her parents. So don't speak of things you do not know.'' Korsak warned ''The choice is yours, but whatever you don't do will be act of your cowardliness not the real obstacles. Look around yourself Rizzoli- there is only desert here! As far as the staff around here- General would not allow anything to happen to you two.'' with that said Korsak turned around and left mumbling something about ''crazy kids.''

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Why didn't Jane just ask Maura out?'' asked Abby

''It was 78 years ago. Back then it wasn't common for a woman to date another woman. Actually it wasn't common for a man and woman to be together alone before the marriage, especially for the women who came from wealthy families. Maura was from that kind of family and Jane's family was very Christian. In their minds what they did was not allowed and it teared them at the begging.'' explained Claire

''I feel bad for them.'' said Angela ''It's sad to love someone and not being with them.''

''But they did end up together, actually that night Jane and Maura did went together to the cinema and that night changed their lives forever. Everybody were used to two best friends being together and no one made any comments. They watched one of the biggest classics- The wizard of Oz...''

* * *

**April 1942.**

Maura and Jane walked toward their tent. The base was pretty big and they actually had a lot of walking to get back.

''I liked Wicked Witch.'' commented Jane

''How can you like someone like that?'' Maura asked

''Easy. You can't possibly know what happened to them and made them bad in first place. So maybe there is a valid reason for her being like that.''

''I disagree. A person can choose what to with its life and therefore it chooses the actions in its life. Maybe something bad did happen in her past, but that doesn't justify the fact that she committed evil deeds.'' finished Maura

''What is bad and evil?'' Jane asked ''There is a large spectra of what people believe it's wrong and bad. So, in your book, what's wrong? Something unacceptable by the society or something else?''

''Dr. Isles!'' said the male voice. Jane and Maura turned around to find a young man- Frost was his name, with two of his companions. All three of them were drunk.

''Dr. Isles'' began Frost again ''We're in love with you. All three of us.'' he stated ''Why won't you go let us court you?''

''Mr. Frost, there are other women around here. I'm sure you will find someone who suits you well.'' said Maura

''Yeah we will. But we really love you!'' said another man

''Trust me, you'll fell out of love just like you fell in.'' Maura simply said ''You probably should go to your tents, there is new day tomorrow and judging by amount of alcohol you drank, you'll need good rest.''

''We'll go Dr. Isles, but we still love you.'' said man and three of them walked past Jane and Maura

''Hey Jane,'' Frost said and turned around. His world was spinning because of quick turning, but he leaned to Jane as to whisper words ''You're lucky woman Jane. Don't let her get away.'' of course that came out as a yell. With that said he went away.

''So, where were we?'' asked Jane not looking at Maura

''I always thought that there are reasons for all social rules. Now I know there aren't good reasons, just the fear of unknown. In my book, bad is being cruel toward other creature- that includes killing, raping and all other kinds of abuse.''

''Would you ever do anything that's socially wrong?'' questioned Jane

''Did you notice how a lot of people doubt our relationship?'' asked Maura

''Yeah, I did. If it's making you uncomfortable...'' started Jane

''No. It's okay.'' smiled Maura. They reached their tent and walked in.

''I'll go and change, it's late.'' with that Jane went behind a curtain in the corner of the tent.

Maura locked the door on their tent and changed into her nightshirt. Jane walked out of the corner and walked past Maura in order to get to the bed, but Maura caught her arm

''I would.'' she simply said

''What?'' confused Jane asked

''I would do something that is socially unacceptable.'' admitted Maura

''What would you do?'' questioned Jane again

''This.'' Maura said and pulled Jane for a kiss. At first, Jane was so surprised at Maura's actions but she quickly recovered and kissed her back. Jane pulled Maura's body against hers as Maura's hands find themselves in Jane's hair.

* * *

So am I on right way with this story? Do you like it? Leave me your reviews :D they make my day


	5. admitting

I apologise for not uploading sooner. I'm terrible, I know :( I'm afraid life is a bit hectic in a moment, but I hope I'll get better in organising my duties :) Don't try to be doctors of science if you want normal schedule!

Until that happens, enjoy new chapter. Also, no sex scene I mean this is a story grandma tells to her granddaughters.

* * *

**April 1942.**

''I'm sorry. It's my fault.'' Jane said after breaking the kiss

''It's not your fault and I'm not sorry. If I was sorry I wouldn't kiss you for last 10 minutes.'' said Maura simply

''Maura, it's wrong. They'll...and your career...and my family...and yours...'' Jane mumbled thoughts that came rushing on her mind

Maura understood that there was only one way in stopping Jane's rant. She kissed her again and indeed Jane went silent. Maura pushed her on bed and straddled her. Jane's body reacted immediately so she gripped Maura's hips and tried to pull her closer.

''My family...'' Maura said between kisses ''is not here. Your family...isn't here...'' she pulled away ''Others around the camp don't have to know at the moment.''

''I don't want to be the reason you're hiding yourself.'' said Jane slowly

''How can that be Jane, when it's only you that knows me?'' asked Maura ''Others are not important.''

''I'm glad you said that.'' smiled Jane

* * *

**December 2020.**

''I don't get it.'' stated Abby

''What would that be?'' asked Claire

''They just kissed? I mean, that's what kids do.'' commented Abby

''Well kids these days grow up to quickly.'' said Claire dryly ''They do not cherish the moments of courting. What am I saying? There is no such a thing as courting anymore.''

''What is courting?'' Angela questioned

''You see? You've already heard of kissing and sex and going out on dates, but you never heard of courting! I'm positive this world is going to hell.'' Claire shook her head ''Courting is wowing a lady, trying to make her yours. That is courting.''

''Never heard of it.'' said Abby

''So, what happened next?'' Angela cut in before her grandma could start a discussion with Abby

''Well, like I was saying...''

* * *

**June 2020.**

Jane and Maura were together for almost two months. They indeed looked happier then before, their connection grew stronger day after day. Some were jealous because they didn't have anyone or because they want one of them, some were happy to see them happy, some never noticed anything.

There was the only thing that girls had problem with- sharing a bed. They decided to take it slow, but being so near each other was driving them mad. They even put few extra pillows between them, but somehow they would end up in each others arms every morning.

''You okay kid?'' asked Korsak

''Aha.'' Jane nodded absently

''It's really burning today.'' he said as he wiped sweat of his forehead

''Aha.'' at that nod Korsak looked at her and grinned

''Not getting any?''

''Aha.''nodded Jane, but the instant the words reached to her brain she shouted ''No! I mean...it's not about that.''

''Aha.'' Korsak said and laughed

''Not funny. It's not about that.'' denied Jane

''Sure it's not. C'mon Jane, I'm 48 not 100. I know what it's like to be young.''Jane was sure he was older. But then again, war takes it's toll

''I'm sure you do.'' mocked Jane

''C'mon, I promise not to tell anyone anything. That is, if you need someone to talk to.''

''I'm not sure if you're right person for that.''

''Well I can always send General or Jack if you'd like.'' he shrugged.

''No, no. Fine. I'll talk to you.'' Jane said immediately knowing that he's the youngest of them and that he'll understand her better

''I don't know how to say it.'' she admitted

''Say what?'' he questioned

''That I love her, that I'm...in love with her.''

''Well, you gather all the courage you have, march in front of her and promise her your heart. That will sweep her off her feet. Preferably in your bed, because you're so jumpy because of all built up sexual tension.'' he shook his head

''What? I'm not!'' said Jane scandalised

''Yes you are.''

''No, I'm not.'' she now growled

''Yeah, I rest my case.'' he put his arms up in sign of surrender ''Look Jane, stop dancing around it. You're both over heels in love, so take advantage of it while you still can.''

''While we still can? What are you talking about?'' she asked confused

''I know it's been slow around here, but we are at war. Dammit, the whole world is in war and you can't expect not to see any action. Tell her while you still can Jane, it's cruel world and it might never give you a chance again.''

Jane felt like someone hit her over the head ''You're right. I have to tell her!'' she ran away while Korsak just shook his head.

Jane ran into the tent only to stop in her tracks after seeing Maura standing next to the bed in only her towel.

''Jane?'' asked Maura ''Is everything alright?'' she asked

''Yes, it is. My dear God, you're beautiful. You're the most perfect creature ever created.'' she said

''Thank you.'' Maura smiled, Jane blushed when she realised she said it out loud

''I need to tell you something Maura.'' Jane swallowed, somehow all her courage disappeared into a thin air ''I love you and more then that, I'm in love with you. You're everything I ever dreamt about and I can't help myself...I just can't not love you.'' Maura smiled brightly

''Don't help yourself, love me. Because I do love you, with all my heart.'' she took two steps and kissed Jane passionately.

''Jane...'' breathed Maura as Jane run her hands down her shoulder ''I need more...I want more...''

''Are you sure? 100%? Because it's over then, we can't go back after it.''

''The only thing I ever wanted was to be with someone I love and now I can. So yes Jane, I don't want to go back, ever.''

Jane smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Jane and Maura were sitting in truck heading to Alexandria. Every once in a while, a group of soldiers and one person of medical staff would go to Alexandria to buy few things and to help people if they needed some medical help.

Jane and Maura walked to the house people were pointing at. A man inside was sick, his hands trembling. Maura studied they culture and their medicine, so she subscribed him with a tea of some plant Jane didn't even dare to pronounce.

''Juniperus.'' said a small boy. Jane teared her gaze of the tree and looked at a boy. He was young, maybe 9.

''What?'' she questioned

''Juniperus.'' he pointed at the tree

''The tree is called Juniperus, I see.'' Jane stated. Tree was very old, very big, like it stood proudly. ''I'm Jane.''

''Unas.''the boy pointed at himself.

''Jane?'' she heard Maura call. She turned around to see Maura approaching. ''And who is this?'' she asked with a smile

''This is Unas.'' Jane stated ''And this tree over here is called Juniperus.''

''Nice to meet you Unas.'' Maura said ''Juniperus? I've never seen one, but it's suppose to present strenght and eternity. The Pharaohs were buried with it's leafs or berries.''

The boy nodded with his head. ''Strong.'' he showed his muscles ''Kind tree.'' he nodded

Woman approached them and said something to Unas. ''I'm sorry he bother.'' the woman struggled with the words

''It's alright, he's been telling us about this tree.'' Maura said

''It a special tree. When you love...come here...and say you love for eternity.'' woman said

''Is that your ritual?'' asked Maura curious

Woman shook her head ''When it clean and good love...yes...a lot of love on the world fake...Our village marry here because we love with heart not with head.''

''I like this story. Pure love is the one that matters.'' Jane nodded

''Pure love, yes.'' woman smiled. He took boy's hand and waved at them, turning and leaving.

As then left, Maura turned to Jane and took her hands ''I give you my heart forever.'' she said looking at Jane and then glancing at the tree

''I'll gladly keep it safe, I hope you'll do the same with mine.'' she smiled

* * *

So is this any good? Or is it too unrealistic? Or too fluffy (you call it like that, right)? Again, thanks for all reviews and subscriptions and you're awesome :** R&R


	6. bumps on the road

''Jane!'' Korsak shouted as he knocked violently

''What is it?'' asked Jane jumping of the bed and opening the door ''Where is the fire?''

''No fire yet, but Nazi are coming. Hurry up!'' he yelled already leaving

''What?'' shouted Maura ''Oh my God.''

They have dressed up in few short minutes. Maura grabbed Jane's arm and make her turn towards her.

''Stay safe Jane, please.'' begged Maura ''Don't play the hero, they don't live long.''

''I'll do just my job, no more than that.'' said Jane ''I'll be back, I promise.''

''I just want you back here with me.'' whispered Maura and kissed Jane

* * *

''Isles, get Murphy!'' yelled Williams

''He's busy, I can take this one.'' said Maura

''Get Dr. Murphy!''

''Sir, this is my speciality, not his. Let me do my job!''

''Just get Murphy.'' finished Williams and went to nursing who was calling him

''Get me a scalpel and fresh gauze.'' ordered Maura

''But Dr. Williams said...'' started nurse

''Dr. Williams is busy and I am a doctor. Now stop preventing me from doing my job and get me what I need!'' yelled Maura

* * *

''Jane you go this time.'' said Korsak ''All of you, listen to my instructions and keep up with formation.'' ordered Korsak

''Good luck Jane, you'll need it. I'm glad you'll be showed you place soon.'' smiled Crowe, who didn't make in first 10 this time.

''Don't listen to him Jane. He's just bitter because you kick his ass in everything.'' Frost said

* * *

Maura sighed and sat down on a chair in front of operate room. She saved three lives and lost one, she heard total number 11 wounded and 7 dead. She knew war was terrible place, but this was her first real encounter with it all.

''Dr. Isles?'' said William and she looked up ''I apologise for my behaviour today. I mistreated you and that kind of behaviour our will never repeat. You are a doctor and you will be treated like one. I am sorry it took me this much to understand that.

''Thank you dr. Williams. It means a lot coming from you.'' he nodded and walked away. Man was an chauvinistic pig, but he was great doctor.

''Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Williams.'' a handsome, young man said

''Hi, I'm going back to my tent and his on a way, I'll show you the way.'' said Maura getting up

''Well, I'm _doctor_ Ian and what is your name pretty lady?'' he grinned

''My name is doctor Isles,_ doctor_ Ian.'' she smiled

''You're a doctor? That's amazing.'' he smiled ''Pretty and smart. That is a rare combination.'' he smiled seductively

''Yeah, it is. Our society doesn't allow women to show their potentials.'' said Maura ''There you go, that is the tent you're looking for.'' she pointed at the tent nearby.

''Thank you Dr. Isles.'' he smiled and added ''May I know where is your tent?''

''No.'' Maura said simply ''Have a good evening Dr. Ian.''

''Good night, Dr. Isles.''

* * *

''Jane, you kicked their asses.'' smiled Frost

''You sure did, kid.'' added Korsak ''I'm glad that my decision was correct.''

''We should go and celebrate!'' exclaimed Frost

''No, we can't.'' Korsak shot him a look ''We're still on call. After it, we can.''

''The only thing I want to do is shower and go to my bed.'' smiled Jane

''I would want that to if I had Dr. Isles warming my bed.'' chuckled Frost. Jane smacked him over head

''Good night kids. Sleep good Frost and Jane have a fun evening.''

''Boys are so dumb.'' sighed Jane

''Maybe, but there is one boy who's trying to get your girl Jane.'' said Frost stopping

''What?'' Jane asked and looked in direction Frost was looking. ''Who's that?'' she asked looking at the young, handsome man standing with her Maura

''Do you want me to show him his place?'' asked Frost

''Not yet. I'll talk to Maura first, then if he'll be a problem...'' she said giving Frost a look

''Just tell when you need me.'' he said ''Night, Jane.''

''Night, Frost.''

* * *

Jane entered their tent and went to shower. The stalls were already empty and she thanked God for that. She enjoyed the water falling down her body when she heard familiar footsteps approaching. Maura. Jane opened the stall door and grabbed Maura

Maura yelped in surprise and wanted to scream, but she was prevented by a hand on her mouth.

''Don't yell please.'' said Jane ''I just wanted you here.''

Maura turned around and smacked Jane's shoulder ''I thought you were a rapist Jane. Don't scare me like that.''

''Why would I rape you Maura? You're in my bed as it is.'' she grinned wickedly

''Well maybe you should sleep somewhere else to learn how to appreciate what you've got.'' said Maura

''Oh, don't be like that honey.'' said Jane pulling Maura to her. ''I'll be good, I promise.'' Jane kissed Maura passionately and then turned her around so that Maura was facing the wall of the stall. ''Just as good you were with that man today.''

''What man?'' asked Maura distracted by Jane's kisses on her neck

''Handsome man you talked to before you came here.''

''You mean Dr. Ian.'' said Maura

''He's a doctor is he?'' asked Jane jealous

''Yes, he came an hour ago. I showed him where is Williams tent.''

''It's so nice of you to help him.'' said Jane running her arms down Maura's side extracting a moan from her

''Jane, don't be jealous, you know I love you.''

''Yes Maura, I know. You're mine.'' said Jane and...

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Ahem!'' Jenna coughed

''What? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot we got young ears here.'' smiled Claire

''Oh, c'mon. You just got to the good part.'' whined Abby

''Oh, Abby...do shut up. Grandma please continue.'' said Angela

''Abby...'' warned Jenna seeing Abby wanted to pick a fight

''Fine.'' she huffed

''Alright...so where was I?'' mused Claire ''Oh yes...''

* * *

Maura and Jane lay naked under the sheets of their bed.

''I'm glad you're okay. I was petrified today, knowing that the next body coming through that door could be you.'' said Maura

''I know, honey. I'm glad we're both okay.'' sighed Jane

''Jane, about Ian. I don't like him, you don't have to worry about him.''

''Maybe, but he likes you. And sooner or later you'll realise he's got more to give then me.'' Jane stated

''Are you bloody mental?'' asked Maura propping herself on elbow '' I love you. There is nothing he can offer, that can be as valuable to me as you are.''

''You sure?'' asked Jane

''I'm positive.'' smiled Maura

* * *

3 weeks flew by quickly and Jane was called in almost every day. Then she was sent with troops on battlefield. Maura was scared and her heart jumped every time wounded were brought in. Jane was supposed to be only in air force, but General thought she could use experience.

Six days after Jane left, Maura found out that part of the border was being bombed. The west part of what they called El Alamein box was bombed and Jane was there. Dr. Isles was a sobbing wreck on the floor of doctors office.

''Maura, are you alright?'' asked Ian walking inside the office. In last three weeks, Jane became friendly towards the young doctor after she realised that Maura was not interested in him at all. Maura was glad because he was her coworker and nothing more, while Jane was the biggest part of her life.

''No, the station where Jane is was bombed. I don't know if she's alright.''

''I know it's hard.'' Ian said stroking her hair ''It's hard to think about loosing best friend.''

Maura looked at him funny, she would have sworn that he figured out they were more then friends.

''It'll be alright, Maura.'' he said and kissed her. She was to shocked to push him away immediately, but the moment she came to her senses she pushed him away

''What are you doing?'' she asked

''I wanted to comfort you.'' he said

''I don't need your comfort! You're my friend Ian, nothing more! If I wanted somebodies comfort in that way I would've went to Jane!''

''What?'' he yelled ''That's impossible! She's a woman, for goodness sake!''

''I can't believe this. I thought you were different, that you wanted to be my friend.''

''Oh please Maura, you've been playing with me from the start!'' he said and pushed Maura against the wall

''Let me go!'' she said and started to punch him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He kissed and she bit him

''What is this?'' asked General as he came in

''Thank God! Help me.'' said Maura.

''Like you don't want it.'' he said

''Let her go son, before I kick your ass.'' warned General seriously. Ian let go of Maura, but said ''General, she is in relationship with Jane Rizzoli and I was doing my duty by showing her to who she belongs by nature.'' he smiled thinking this is his victory.

''Maura, are you alright?'' Maura nodded ''Go and rest please. You have tomorrow free.'' General said

''That's not...'' started Maura

''I insist.'' said General ''I'm sure you'll find a good reason for staying at home tomorrow.'' he gently smiled. Maura nodded confused and left

''Now, you listen to me...''

* * *

15 minutes after Jane's arrival the news came, the west side of the border was bombed. She sighed and looked at the sky thinking how she was there only hours ago and how it could have been her. She needed to find Maura.

Jane went to Hospital tents after finding their tent empty. ''Have you seen Dr. Isles?''

''Oh yeah, she just went to the doctors office.'' nurse said

Jane smiled and went to office, but she stopped frozen at the picture before her. Ian was kissing Maura and she didn't push him away. They were already close to the wall, she could already see the scenario before her eyes. She turned around and left back to their tent.

The moment Jane entered the tent she smashed first glass thing she found. She was furious, she had trusted Maura with her heart and soul and Maura crushed them because of a cheap thrill with Ian.

10 minutes later Maura came inside the tent looking disturbed. When she looked towards their bed, she saw Jane

''Jane'' she exclaimed happily ''You're alive.'' she ran and hugged her tightly

Jane didn't respond so Maura asked ''Jane what's wrong?''

''Ian must be very quick.''

''What?''

''He must be very quick, only 15 minutes ago he was kissing you and a blind man could see where it would lead. You're back already, he must suck in bed.'' Jane snickered. Maura left her emotions get the best of her and she slapped Jane.

''I can't believe you!'' she yelled '' I had the worst week in my life because I worried sick about you! Today I found out that the west borders were bombed and I was a mess! Ian came and...''

''And offered his help?'' mocked Jane angrily

''Yes, he did! I stupidly thought he wanted to be there for me as a friend! He kissed me and I pushed him away! I would never kiss him back!'' cried Maura

''That's not what I saw!'' spat Jane

''Well, you should have stick around. You would get a chance to see your girlfriend almost raped!'' screamed Maura. That made Jane stop in her tracks, she trusted Maura for a reason and she knew Maura would never lie about something this big.

''What did you say?'' asked Jane looking with shock at Maura

''Jane!'' she heard a strong voice of General outside. Maura fell on bed sobbing, while Jane went outside

''General'' she greeted

''I better be dreaming and you better not be having a fight with her. She went through hell today.'' said General sternly

''Is it true? Did he tried to force himself on her?''

''He almost succeeded, it was a miracle I passed by and saw it.'' General sighed ''She was nothing then faithful to you, Jane. You should have more trust in her.''

''I'll be better sir, I promise.'' said Jane

''Good, because I will personally kick your ass if you hurt her.'' Jane only nodded. He turned around and left, while Jane hurried back inside.

Maura was curled in a ball on the bed sobbing. Jane has never seen her like that and she rushed to her.

''Baby, please look at me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot''

''How could you think I would cheat on you?'' asked Maura

''I'm sorry, I just...my stupid pride got the best of me,'' admitted Jane ''I promise I'll never do it again.''

''Jane I love you, please you need to start to trust me.'' said Maura slowly regaining the control of her sobbing

''I do trust you Maura. You're one of few people on this planet I trust, but when I saw him kissing you...I saw the best thing I have being taken away.''

Maura understood, she would have probably reacted similar ''Just don't do that to me again.''

''I promise I won't.'' said Jane kissing her forehead.

''Jane, hold me.'' and Jane gladly pulled her into her arms.

* * *

So did you like it? I know there was a lot of things happening in this chapter, but the truth is that the time line I have to work with is very short. This chapter was about 1st battle of El Alamein, so there is just one more in October/November. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think so R&R!


	7. bumps on the road II

_Hi, I'm very sorry for my absence but my mother has been in hospital so I couldn't concentrate on writting. I hope that my updates will be more frequent :)_

_I wish you all Merry Christmas and a happy New Year :)_

* * *

**August 1942.**

''Frost.'' called Jane

''Hey Jane,'' he greeted turning around

''I need you to do me a favour.'' started Jane ''Something happened on Friday, it concerns Maura.''

''What happened, is she okay?'' asked Frost quickly

''She's okay, but she could have been seriously hurt if General hadn't passed by at the moment Ian tried to rape her.'' said Jane

''WHAT?'' yelled Frost ''Dr. Isles? I'll kill him.''

''No, you can't kill him. But I want him to pay.''

''I know what you mean, I'll tell guys what's up. He'll pay, trust me.''

''Thanks Frost.'' said Jane and left angry Frost behind

* * *

''Where have you been?'' asked Maura

''I took a walk.'' said Jane ''We've been in bed during the weekend, I had to stretch a little. Here, I got you breakfast.'' smiled Jane

''Well, there is something useful in you after all.'' Maura grinned ''I'm hungry, give it here.'' she reached to the bag, but Jane pulled it away

''Are you saying that I'm not useful usually?'' she questioned

''That's what I was saying.'' Maura challenged

''I don't think you deserve this breakfast.'' shrugged Jane

''Hey, now. I think I deserve it very much- after all, I spent my whole weekend in bed with you. That should count as something.''

''It goes both ways babe.'' Jane smiled

''I'll make it worth your while.'' Maura smiled seductively

''Really?'' questioned fake surprised Jane ''Tell me.''

Maura got up from bed and whispered something on Jane's ear.

''I'll set the table.'' said Jane while Maura grinned wickedly

* * *

''Jane!''called Maura '' someone has beaten Ian up.''

''Really?'' Jane asked ''Why would anyone do that?'' she asked sarcastically

''Jane,'' said Maura slowly approaching Jane who was sitting at their desk ''Tell me you haven't had anything to do with that.''

''I didn't.''

''You did.'' Maura said

''I just told you...'' Jane turned around in her seat

''You're lying. I know the tone of your voice when you lie and when you're telling the truth.'' said Maura ''And you're lying.''

''He had it coming.'' shrugged Jane

''You're not the judge! What were you thinking? They could throw you out for this or put you on trial!'' yelled Maura

''I was thinking how that son of bitch tried to rape the woman I love!'' Jane yelled back

''General knows about it, he put it in his record and he's been keeping an eye on him.'' said Maura ''There was no need for all of this.''

''Yes, you are right. Because all the rapists stopped raping people when they got a record.'' spat Jane back ''I'm trying to protect you.''

''I'm not some porcelain doll! I'm not going to break the first time I fall!'' Maura yelled

''Really?'' asked Jane ''I got a different impression.''

''Who are you? Even better, who do you think I am?'' yelled Maura ''I'm not a child and I'm certainly not someone you need to take care of.''

''Again, not impression I got.'' Jane yelled back

''You can be so immature!'' said Maura and walked out of a tent

* * *

''Dr. Isles.'' Jack greeted

''Jack, I've told you already. It's Maura.'' she smiled

''What did Jane do?'' he asked

''She's being an idiot.'' shrugged Maura

''Maura, I've been married and I know when woman is sulking. And judging by your expression, poor Jane is in big trouble.'' he smiled

''Poor Jane?'' Maura asked ''There is nothing poor about her, she's in trouble. She could get thrown out for this! I can't believe she did it.'' she shook her head

''She's the one responsible for Ian?'' he sighed '' I could have guessed. Maura, she only tried to protect you.''

''Protect me? She didn't protect me, General did. She was so blinded by hatred that she couldn't see me almost being raped. Now, she's just using her friends to show her power over him. I'm not property therefore I can't be owned. And I'm certainly not a poor innocent girl she needs to protect, I'm a goddamn doctor! I'm smart and clever, I've shown I have strenght to stand up to much bigger fishes then her!'' argued Maura

''I know Maura, but try and look at it from her point of view... '' started Jack, but before he could finish

''Dr. Isles?'' a soldier approached ''General wants to see you immediately at his tent.''

* * *

Maura walked into Generals tent, confused over the reason why was she summoned.

''Dr. Isles.'' greeted General as she walked into the room. Jane was sitting in a chair in front of Generals desk. Dr. Williams, General and Korsak were standing on other side of the desk, where General usually sat.

''General,'' she greeted back

''Please sit down. We need to discuss something.''

''What is this about, General?'' asked Maura looking at Jane, but Jane just shrugged also not knowing what's going on.

''It's about Dr. Ian.'' started General ''He was beaten up this morning.''

''And we are here...because?'' asked Jane

''Because he tried to rape Maura last week and you are my first suspects for this.'' General stated

''I didn't beat him up.'' Jane said

''I didn't either. I mean, I don't have enough strenght.'' said Maura

''Maura, was Jane in your tent this night?'' asked General

''Yes. She was there.'' confirmed

''Dr. Isles, Ian is a great doctor. Are you sure he tried to rape you?'' asked Dr. Williams. He received four angry glances

''Yes, I am sure Dr. Williams.'' Maura stated angry

''Are you implying I can't see well?'' asked General

''Of course not General. I'm sorry for stepping out of line.'' said Dr. Williams ''But Dr. Isles, how can you be sure that Rizzoli hadn't left the tent whole night? I mean she's your roommate yes, but you fell asleep. How can you know what she's doing when you sleep?''

''You are right, I can not know where she is while I'm asleep.'' confirmed Maura ''If you gave me a time frame maybe I could be of help.''

''He was attacked at 2 o'clock in the morning.'' stated General

''Did they see who attacked him?'' Jane asked

''No, they haven't. They said few people was there but they ran away.'' said General ''My primary goal is to see if you had any part in this.''

''Well, I can vouch that she was in the tent at that time of night.'' Maura said. Maura was relieved that Jane was in tent at the time, so she couldn't beat Ian up.

''How can you vouch? You were awake?'' asked Dr. Williams

''Yes, I was awake and so was Jane.'' confirmed Maura.

''What were you doing at two in the morning? Watching the stars?'' asked Williams. Maura blushed, Korsak and General noticed the sudden colour in Maura's and lack of one in Jane's cheeks.

''Dr. Williams I don't think it's necessary to...'' started Korsak

''No, it is. Because Dr. Isles could be lying and I want the one responsible for this!'' Williams cut in and added ''Let's be honest, she's a woman. She couldn't became a doctor if she couldn't lie.''

''I am not lying.'' said Maura angry ''I'm telling you the truth. I know Jane was in our tent at 2 in the morning and I'll swear if I have to.''

''But how? How can you be certain?''

''Because she was between my legs at that time.'' Maura retored. Jane, Korsak and General looked at her in shock ''And you can be sure I don't let anyone there but her, so that's why I'm sure she was there. We're clear on that?'' (Claire censored this for her grandchildren )

''You...she...you two...''

''Dr. Williams, it's enough. What they do in privacy of their tent is not our worry. Please sit down Maura. I'm sorry for all of this.'' said General ''Maura, last question. Are you sure Jane didn't tell boys to beat him up?''

''I...'' she swallowed hard ''Yes. I'm sure she would never do that.''

General and Korsak could both see she was lying. ''Are you certain?''

''Yes.'' Maura confirmed

* * *

Jane and Maura entered their tent, Jane sat at the edge of bed while Maura leaned on wardrobe.

''You lied for me.'' said Jane. Maura didn't responded.

''You lied for me.'' repeated Jane

''I heard you the first time.''

''I didn't think you would, not after...'' Jane trailed off

''Jane, I don't like what you did. I feel like there is a part of you you were hiding from me. But I still love you, and I'll do anything in my power to protect you.'' finished Maura

''I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop feeling guilty about it all. I wasn't there to protect you the first time, I wanted to make sure it doesn't happen again.''

''Hey,'' said Maura kneeling in front of Jane and taking Jane's hands in hers ''We're together in this. In truth and in lie. I've told you already, I'm here forever.''

''I couldn't ask for better companion for life.'' Jane smiled

* * *

''She was lying.'' stated General ''Thank God Williams was in shock so he didn't see it.''

''I know. Jane told the boys and they took the matter in their own hands.'' Korsak agreed

''I can't allow it in my base. If anyone would ever find out I let them get away with it, I would have a riot on my hands. I have to send them away in safe hands before I go away.''

''Where are you going General?''

''I'm afraid that both Churchill and Gott both lost confidence in me due to latest casualties. I'll be in charge of Persian and Iraq Command, while I'll be replaced by Harold Alexander. He's a good man and I don't doubt he'll take care of you all, but I think I should send Maura and Jane away. If they stay here they'll be in trouble, let's be honest the battle will start very soon. At least I can send them to the best division we got.''

''I'll be going with them, I'm sure Jack will go to.'' said Korsak ''So where are we going?''

''1st Armoured Division.''

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. All the characters have existed (I mean in the army), of course I can't know what kind of persons they were, so I made up their character. Please R&R!


	8. 1st Armoured Division

Hi everyone. This is new chapter and I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

**September of 194****2.**

Jane and Maura arrived in 1st Armoured Division under Herbert Lumsden's command.

''You must be Jane Rizzoli'' he said and seeing Maura ''And you must be Dr. Isles. I've heard you two are one of the best in your field.''

''We try, sir.'' said Maura politely.

''Well, I know I'm in use of you your expertise. The battle will soon begin and we need all the help we can get.'' he said adding ''I made sure you have your own tent while you stay here. I hope that it's okay since all other pilots and doctors are male and...'' he started to babble

''It's alright sir. I'm sure we'll be alright.'' Jane smiled friendly

''Alright then, let's go.'' said naturally confused captain

* * *

Jane and Maura almost immediately got a fan club of men who were trying to wow them. Ladies at first disliked the attention Jane and Maura were getting, but seeing how they never showed any interest in man who were trying to impress them, girls understood how Jane and Maura are no threat to them. Jane and Maura were in very good positions because, unlike at the base in El Alamein, they didn't have bosses or coworkers who tried to stop them in doing their job.

''How about Paris?'' questioned Jane

''I'd like to live in Paris and God knows that they accept different relationships better.'' Maura said

''Well then, Paris it is. When we get the chance to get away from this hell, we'll be going to Paris.'' said Jane enthusiastically

Maura just shook her head with a grin on her face. It was very peaceful Sunday and the girls tended to relax during days like that. Everyone already knew that on the days like this you could find them behind the warehouse in the shade of some old tree. It was their spot as Lizzy once told them- 'If someone can't find you I just direct them to that tree and they find you. It never failed.'

''Did you write to your parents?'' asked Maura

''Not yet.''

''I never saw you writing a letter to them. You did send them letters, didn't you?'' at Jane's silence she added ''Jane? They do know you are alright?''

''If something happens to me, they'll be notified.'' said Jane simply

''You've been here for 8 months already and you haven't send them a letter?'' Maura asked shocked

''I send them two letters. One when I got here and other a month ago when we found out we'd be transferred. Both of the letters were thick on several pages in which I explained that I can not write them every day and that I think about them. They send me a letter every month to let me know what's going on in USA.'' explained Jane

''It's not true, you can write them every day if you wish to.'' Maura said

''There is no need to do write them that often. It would remained them that they have a daughter in the middle of the war.''

''Why do you think they forgot at all?''

''I don't think that.'' said Jane and added ''It's easier to get at ease with something if you aren't constantly remained about it. They have two sons to take care of and that takes a lot of work. I believe they forget about me at least on few hours a day, not because they don't care but because they aren't remained.''

''I don't think I could do it.'' said Maura ''I would be a wreck if my child would have to fight in the war somewhere far away from home.''

They were silent for a while, just staring into the desert that was in front of them.

''Do you want kids?'' asked Jane ''I mean I'm not sure we can have them. I'm pretty sure they don't let couples like us adopt children, even in France.''

''I want kids, yes. If we don't find a way to have them I'll just have to live with it.'' said Maura squeezing Jane's hand trying to convince her that the world won't stop for her if they don't find a way to have kids.

''We'll find a way.'' Jane responded simply ''There's always a way, so we'll find one.''

''What will your parents say, Jane? When you'll tell them you won't be coming home?''

''My mother will probably curse me to hell. She hoped I'll meet someone and be married by now. I always wanted different things that other girls and since my father encouraged me, she could never say anything. This will be her victory against my father- the proof that she was right all along and that his encouragement wasn't the way they should have raised me.''

''I don't like your mother.'' said Maura frowning. Jane laughed at that.

''What?'' Maura asked

''Nothing. It's just the way you said it.'' she shook her head ''Anyway, don't you think about what will your parents think?''

''Not really. My parents are proud of who I am, of course they do not know that I prefer women, but they don't need to know. I'll tell them I got a job in Paris and that I'm staying. If that is alright with you of course, I mean if I could tell them about us, it's not...''

''Maura, honey stop rambling. It alright, we won't tell our parents. After all, we won't be in the same country as they are so there is no danger of them finding out and there is no reason for telling them because they would never speak to us ever again. It's a win-win situations, until they come to visit.''

''We'll forbid them to visit us.'' Maura said kissing Jane

''That's very good idea.'' agreed Jane

* * *

''Hey kiddo.'' said Jack

''Hey Jack.'' smiled Jane

''I wanted to talk to you about something important.''

''Go ahead.''

''We'll be going to war soon. They say it's maybe a month away, in best case.'' he sighed ''Jane, if you and Maura want to I could arrange a getaway. I'm sure Herbert won't be appose to it.''

''We're not going anywhere. We're here for the reason and we'll not...'' started Jane angrily

''Listen to me!'' Jack interrupted her ''You're 22 years old as is Maura. You have your whole lives in front of you, you can be where ever you want to be and do whatever you want to do! You don't need to leave your life on battlefield.''

''I'll be 22 tomorrow and I know what can happen, but it doesn't need to happen. Maybe we'll survive, maybe we'll get a chance for life after all of this. This can mean a lot to us! We can actually prove we know what we're doing, that even though we're not men we can do the job. We'll have the reputation that will make sure we have a job afterwords. If we die, then at least we died trying to help the cause and making the name for ourselves.'' Jane finished, stood up and started walk away

''Jane!'' called Jack after she was few feet's away

''Yeah?'' she asked turning around

''What if you die and she survives? Or other way around? Death may not have claim on both of you.''

Jane didn't know the answer to that question.

* * *

''Good morning babe, happy birthday.'' Maura kissed Jane

''Can I have my present?'' sparkle in Jane's eyes obvious. Maura rolled her eyes

''That is not your present.''

''Why?'' Jane whined ''I wouldn't have anything against it. In fact, I would love it.''

''Later, horny woman. Now, you get your present.'' smiled Maura giving Jane a small box ''I'm sorry for not getting you something better, but it's a little hard to find presents in the middle of the desert.''

Jane opened the box and find a beautiful simple necklace. Shining dark blue rock in the the shape of octahedron on thin leather strap.

''Maura, this is beautiful. I really like it, how on earth have you find this?''

''Well, I was walking to the village yesterday and I met their tribal chief. I asked if he could help me, what was tradition for this parts to give as a gift. He asked me who am I giving the present, when I said to a person I'm in love with he told me there is two gifts to give. For a man that is a leather bracelet and for a woman a necklace, then he went into the tent and get me necklace for you. He said it was pretty obvious I was in love with a woman.'' Maura smiled

''Wow, so they know what they'll get for present. That's great, you don't need to pretend you like a present when you get stupid present.'' Jane said

''It's not that simple, this necklace has a meaning in the tribe. It means that a woman belongs to someone and no one can try and seduce her. So you can only get the necklace once and your theory goes to the waste.'' said Maura politely

''I knew it was too good to be true.'' she sighed and then grinned ''So Dr. Isles, you basically marked me as yours?''

''You could look at it that way.'' confirmed Maura

''I like it.'' smiled Jane

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Grandma, you're really a good storyteller.'' said Abby brushing her teeth

''Honey, talk when you finish with brushing your teeth.'' Claire said

''Grandma, did you met your aunt Jane?'' asked Angela putting toothpaste on her brush

''No, I never got the chance to meet her actually.''

''Aha!'' exclaimed Abby ''So she went to live in Paris, I knew it!''

''You don't know that! Maybe they stayed in Africa'' argued Angela

Claire slipped out the bathroom letting the girls argue about the end of Jane and Maura's romance. After she changed into her nightgown, Claire pulled a key from the draw in her nightstand. She walked to her walk in closet and unlocked the wooden chest in the right corner of the closet.

* * *

Your reviews make my day so please hit the button and let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	9. note

This is not update, I'm afraid. My mom passed away at the end of the last week and I have a lot of things on my mind. Update will be next week because I tend to runaway from the real world into world of my imagination and I have no doubt I'll be writing soon. I hope you understand and that you'll be patient to wait little longer.

The moment I finish chapters, I'll delete this chapter and replace it with new update.


	10. Beginning of end

I apologise for delay, my life is pretty much a mess right now so I haven't written for some time. Recently I started again and decided to update this story as well. You have no idea how much your support means to me and for that I thank you.

I hope you will enjoy new chapter.

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Grandma!'' Abby called

''Yes?'' chuckled Clair from her chair

''What are you doing?'' asked Angela walking in the kitchen

''Drinking my coffee. And what are you doing?'' Clair asked

''Looking for you, we want to hear the rest of the story.''

''Would you be so kind and let me finish my coffee and morning paper?''

''No!'' both girls said

''My father was right, they never let you finish.''

* * *

**October 1942.**

Base was a pretty busy place, everyone preparing for upcoming battles. Italians weren't good in battle, but Hitler sent troops to support Italians and everybody knew that once yellow-orange sand will soon become red from blood. Jane still thought about her conversation with Jack, unsure whether they should really get away and ran from there.

''Maura?'' called Jane in the dark

''Hm?'' replied lady who was only a feet away from bed

''Where were you?''

''I was thirsty, just took a glass of water.'' smile evident in her voice ''What? You thought I left you?''

''Yes.'' came quiet respond

''Jane,'' Maura started sliding back in bed ''will you please tell me what is bothering you these last two weeks?''

''Maura war is knocking on our doors.'' started Jane as she turned to face Maura ''What if something happens to us?''

''Jane, it's normal to be afraid. I am afraid too, but I'm sure we'll get through this.'' said Maura caressing Jane's cheek

''What if we had a chance of getting away from here? Unharmed and safe?'' questioned Jane

''Please tell me you are not proposing desertion.'' Maura said ''Because if you do I'll hit you.''

''Jack said that he can get us out of here without messing with our military records.''

''I can't believe you! Jane, we came here to help people, to help bring Hitler down!'' Maura said getting up

''Maura we have a chance of life, we're young and have whole life in front of us.'' said Jane also getting up ''We can't help people if we die.''

''Bloody hell Jane, why are you doing this to me now? Why are you making me choose between my need to help people and you? It's not fair.'' sighed Maura

''What if you die?'' asked Jane ''If you die and I stay alive? Or other way around?'' asked Jane and Maura turned around to face her ''What if I die Maura? Would you be able to continue to live normally?''

''You know I wouldn't.'' said Maura ''Jane, if you die I die. If you live I live.''

''You don't know that. You don't know what tomorrow brings! We have a ticket out of here, Paris for the rest of our lives.'' said Jane

''Paris is under Hitler's jurisdiction.'' replied Maura ''We'd be dead within hours.''

''Maura...''

''There is no way out of here Jane. We have to go through this, after the war we can start again. Bright new beginning.'' stated Maura

Jane had the same opinion as Maura, but she had to make sure Maura wanted to stay as well. Now that she knew, she was certain they made decision their hearts wanted.

''Whatever happens Maura, don't forget to love me.'' whispered Jane.

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Well, I think it's time for me to begin reading from this diary.'' Clair said opening black book

''Is that Jane's diary?'' Angela asked

''Yes, it is. Jane hadn't written to her parents often, but she did keep notes on her life during the war.'' said Clair looking for right page ''Oh, here we are...''

* * *

**October 1942. Jane's POV  
**

My heart had finally calmed down, I know for sure that Maura is okay with staying here. I can not describe this sense of duty I get whenever I'm in plane- I feel like I'm responsible for those on the ground and my colleagues in the air. I was good before, but I am one of the best now and I'm proud of what I have become.

I never addressed you, mother, but if I die, you and dad will get these diaries and I want to explain some things to you. I have no idea whether you will even get to this point and read my first message to you, but here it goes-

I never hid the nature of my relationship with Maura in these pages, you could have read my notes from the very beginning of our friendship till now. I know you probably do not understand how I can love someone who's the same gender as me, I'm sure you have disowned me by now, but I'll try to explain this to you anyway. When I was 6, you told me a story of grandma who ran away with grandpa even when her family strictly forbade her to marry him. You know that story by heart; I remember you saying- when your heart beats faster, when only light touch sets you body on fire, when smile on that person's face brighten up your world; then you're in love. I have tried to find that feeling every time Jake Maller asked me to go to the dance with him or when he started to court me, but I never found it there. But every morning when I hear her breathing my heart skips a beat, whenever she touches me butterflies in my stomach fly away all over my body. But mom, when she smiles not only that she brightens up my world, she becomes my world. I do not know what will happen in future, I can not know I'll stay alive, but I know I will not be able to live if the sweet smell of honey isn't there in the morning.

Yesterday evening I asked Korsak to take my shift so I could surprise Maura when she finishes with hers. I made us dinner, yes I really cooked, I borrowed Jack's gramophone and some records. I don't know when we'll be asked to join on battlefield, so I felt like this was one of last chances to do something nice for her. I remember watching you and dad dancing in back yard. I remember how you two were happy once and I can not help but wonder whether you still dance. I now know what you must have felt like, because my heart felt complete when I danced with her. When she laughed softly while her head was resting on my shoulder I knew for certain that our love can't be wrong- because perfection is never wrong.

Please do not think you have raised me poorly, do not let hatred keeps you from remembering me, please do not forget my deeds because of what you think are my sins. I am after all, the same girl you raised, you told stories to, you kept away from harm.

I do love you and dad, your Jane.

* * *

**December 2020.**

''Grandma, Jane and Maura died in the battle, haven't they?'' asked Angela sadly

''Yes, they died. This letter to her mother was actually the last thing Jane wrote in her diary.'' said Claire ''The end of their story we actually found out through the letters Jack sent us. They truly had the memorable ending.''

''What happened?'' asked Abby

''Well..'' Claire started to tell the last part of the story

* * *

Well, you now know there won't be a happy ending. I am sorry, but the original idea was a tragic story interlaced with history and love. I gave my best to write it and I do hope you like it. There will be one more chapter, final chapter in which everything will be said.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	11. Everywhere

Hi everyone :)

As you already know, this is last chapter of the story. I am very thankful for every and each one of you who read this story- you have given my story part of your time and I hope I haven't disappointed you.

note- the last battle in this story happens few miles east then it was for real.

* * *

Maura stood in the middle of the base. She looked around herself, watching silently all the bodies lying on blood covered sand. Only few hours ago these people were smiling, reading, talking, playing chess or listened to radio. Up until few hours she and Jane were talking about the future in the comfort of their bed. But now, they all are dead, dying or about to be killed.

''Dr. Isles! We have to go'' a soldier grabbed her by the hand and helped her up the ambulance truck

Base was getting smaller and smaller and the remains of tents, few small buildings and lifeless bodies had became only a spot on the horizon. Maura sighed as tears filled her eyes knowing that Jane was flying and was in the middle of the fight.

''She'll be alright.'' said a woman sitting opposite of her

''Excuse me?'' Maura asked

''Your wife- she'll be alright.'' woman smiled ''I've seen you around the base, everybody knows about you. Handsome pilot with beautiful doctor, we were all quite surprised when you arrived. When they said doctor and pilot are coming, we haven't expect women.''

''I understand, it's mans job.'' nodded Maura still thinking about 'your wife' part. Will Jane ever ask her to marry? Even though they can't be legally married, maybe just to show her loyalty?

''I'm Emily.''

''Maura,'' she smiled

''I know'' smiled Emily

''Do you know where we are heading?'' asked Maura

''East, in direction of Alexandria. We'll be near some village.'' responded Emily

''Will soldiers come there as well?''

''I don't know.'' Emily answered truthfully

Maura slumped against hot metal of the truck. Hundred thoughts ran through her head- maybe they should have listened to Jack and ran away. They could have been safe and protected, but they were stuck in the middle of battle field because they were too stubborn and too proud of their work. Ironically it turned out that her mother was right- humanity leads you to death.

When they arrived to the place where they were about to set the base up, Maura recognised it immediately- it was the place they visited only months ago. Maura went in direction of the village

''Maura, where are you going?'' called Jack

''To see the man I treated few months ago. I want to see whether he's okay.''

Maura walked into the village and little boy, Unas she remembered the name, ran to her with smile on his face.

''Unas'' Maura smiled

''Hello, doctor'' boy said

''Unas, can you take me to the man I helped last time?''

Boy looked at her and said ''He around'' showing around them

''What?'' asked Maura confused

''He the moon, the sun, the air'' he said

''Hello'' Unas' mother came to greet doctor

''Hi, can you take me to the man I helped last time?'' asked Maura ''Old man, leaving in one of these houses.''

''He died.''

''I'm sorry.'' Maura said

''Don't be. He's here, all around you.'' woman smiled

''We'll be staying there,'' Maura pointed towards the trucks and tanks not even half a mile away.

Woman nodded and asked ''Where your wife?''

''In battle.'' at woman's confused look she added ''Fighting.'' woman nodded, took Maura by the hand and led her to the Juniperus tree in front of which old woman was sitting

''Be here, you good.'' woman said and walked away. Maura came beside the old woman, who was clearly not part of the tribe because she was caucasian and most likely European.

''Hello.'' woman turned around and smiled

''Hello, my dear.'' she said with thick British accent

''You're from Britain.'' said Maura

''So are you.'' woman smiled ''I'm Victoria, please to meet you.''

''I'm Maura, pleased to meet you too.''

''What are you doing here Maura?''

''I'm in the army''

''You're a nurse then?'' she questioned

''No, I'm a doctor.'' smiled Maura

''You're Maura Isles. Dianne and William's daughter.'' woman smiled ''I've heard a lot about you.''

''Well, knowing you're from London- it can't be anything good.'' sighed Maura sitting on the ground

''Well, I don't usually listen to people. Just like you, I'm not very fond of our society and vice verse. Maybe you heard of me on those boring parties they made you go on. I'm Victoria Chamberlaine.''

''You're Lady Chamberlaine? The one who travelled whole world?'' asked Maura

''That would be me.'' smiled Victoria ''And thank you for putting that into polite words.''

''I learnt from the begging that most of the words people say are lies.'' shrugged Maura

''What are you doing here Maura?'' asked Victoria again

''I've told you...''started Maura confused

''No, I mean here- under this tree.''

''I came to see a man I treated few months ago, but he died. He was very old so it's not that surprising. Anyway woman I met before led me here.''

''Do you know what this tree means to this tribe?''

''Enternal love. Woman told us last time that people come here to confess their eternal love.''

''Yes, they do. But only true love.'' said Victoria ''Not like back home- where they make you married as if you're some cattle- good only for breeding. This tree is not only the place where you confess your love, it's also a place where you come when the love of your life isn't by your side. I presume that's the reason she led you here.''

''Yes, I believe it is.''

''He'll be alright.'' said Victoria with small smile

''She.'' said Maura quietly

''What? I'm sorry I hadn't heard you, what did you say?''

''It's not a he.'' said Maura louder ''It's a she and her name is Jane.''

''Oh, I see.'' said Victoria ''That is alright dear, society doesn't like it, but it's alright.''

''Well you haven't ran screaming'' said Maura

''Well, I presumed you're not into 55 year old women and that I don't have to worry about you jumping my bones.'' Victoria gave her warm smile

Maura laughed, she didn't think she could, but she laughed out loud. ''Thank you, I needed that.'' said Maura

''I could tell. Now, tell me about that Jane of yours.'

* * *

''Jane!'' Korsak ran towards remains of the plane

''I'm fine, I'm alright.'' said Jane as she walked towards Korsak

''What happened?''

''They shot left wing, I had to land it. It's not in the condition to fly at the moment. Maybe if we...'' she was cut by big explosion half a yard away. Korsak pulled her to the ground. Her plane was bombarded and exploded

''I don't think we can do anything about that.'' said Korsak ''C'mon kid.''

''Where is Maura?'' asked Jane the moment she sat in jeep.

''Near that village we visited months ago.'' said Frost

''Are we going there?'' asked Jane

''Yes, we are.'' confirmed Korsak ''We shouldn't but we are.''

''They will think we are dead as it is.'' said Frost

''What?'' asked Jane

''We don't have anything to communicate with, the last thing we heard was that they are moving that way and that we should join another unit. In meantime they will think we are dead.''

''Maura will kill me.'' sighed Jane

* * *

''Jack, have you heard anything about Jane?'' asked Maura as her and Victoria came to base

''No, nothing yet.'' Jack lied

''Alright'' sighed Maura ''Jack, this is Lady Victoria Chamberlaine.''

'Pleased to meet you' were politely exchanged

''I have to clean up little bit, Jack would you please show Lady Chamberlaine around?'' Jack nodded and Maura smiled as she turned and left

''Why are you lying to her?''

''I do not..''Jack started

''Is she dead?'' Victoria cut in

''Most likely, I'm waiting for conformation.''

* * *

Maura couldn't sleep in tent so she grabbed her things and went to the tree. She lied underneath it and felt somehow at ease- she couldn't realise how is that possible, but she fell asleep.

Maura spent next three nights under that tree. As familiar rays of sunshine woke her up, Maura found Victoria sitting not far away

''Victoria?''

''We need to talk Maura.''

''What happened? Is Jane okay?'' asked Maura getting up

''There are no news. But Maura maybe you should prepare yourself...'' started Victoria

''No!'' said Maura, tears in her eyes ''She's coming back to me. She promised she will!''

''I know she did, I know she did.'' Victoria said pulling now sobbing young woman into hug.

Twenty minutes later, Maura calmed down and was looking in the sky, not really knowing what will happen next. Victoria was sitting few feet away leaning against tree and looking at young woman, her heart breaking for her troubles.

''Maura!'' came voice that had Maura jump immediately

''Jane!'' she yelled and ran towards the figure approaching

Victoria stood up and took few steppes to see re-ecounter of two lovers. Jane was taller then Maura with slim body and raven hair. Maura hugged Jane and kissed her passionately.

''You're okay, you're alive.'' tears fell down her cheeks

''I told you I'll come back.'' said Jane as she wiped her tears away ''I'm here Maura, forever. I'm yours forever- dead or alive.''

Victoria smiled and moved away, going to the base.

* * *

War was never stopped by love or hope. It stops when there are no bodies to fall or when there aren't any munition left. People were coming to the base, Americans, Australians, French- you name it. They were in shape to fight or on the edge of death.

Maura was lying in Jane's arms, thin sheet over their bodies.

''I missed you.'' said Jane ''I kept thinking whether will I ever see you again.''

''I know.'' said Maura kissing her neck ''I kept thinking you won't come back and it teared me up inside. I had a feeling I was drowning in my thoughts.''

''Even though I can't to do it right and legal, I'm yours Maura- 'till my last breath.''

''Good, because I won't let you go. Ever- you and I were meant to be together.''

* * *

Siren pierced the air and everyone started to ran, bombs fell on the ground, people were running, helping others or trying to hide.

''Jane!'' yelled Maura looking for Jane when she felt strong grip on her arm

''C'mon Maura, we need to hide.'' said Jane and pulled her in direction of bomb shelters. Only few feet away from bomb shelter, Jane spotted Frost lying on the ground

''Maura get inside, I need to get Frost- he's hurt.''

''Jane! I'm not...''

''Maura!'' Jane cut her off, ''I'll be back in a minute. Go inside, please- I love you baby and I need you to stay safe. I'll help Frost get into shelter.''

''Okay.'' said Maura kissing her and moving towards shelter as Jane ran towards Frost. Maura grabbed door handle when strong explosion went off near her.

''Jane!'' Maura screamed

* * *

Epilogue

The party was in full swing.

''Have you heard news about Dianne and William Isles? I heard that their daughter, the one who was a nurse, went missing in Africa.'' said fat old woman

''I bet she found some nigger to warm her bed and they are too ashamed to admit.'' added another one

''She wasn't a nurse.'' said a voice that made all five women turn around

''Lady Chamberlaine, what a pleasure.''

''My dear, you look terrible. Have you just came back?'' asked one

''No, I'm stopping by- this is after all my house and I can look like I want to.''

''Well, it is your family's party, dear. Maybe you should clean up a bit and change you clothes.''

''I just came from Africa, how am I supposed to look like?'' said Victoria sarcastically

''You did, we were just talking...''

''Lying. You were lying- she wasn't a nurse, she was a doctor. Excellent doctor, for that matter.'' with that she turned around and left to visit Isles household.

William and Dianne Isles were having family lunch with their family when butler came in

''Lady Chamberlain is here to see you.''

''Victoria Chamberlaine?'' asked Dianned confused and at butler's nodd William said ''Sent her in Charles.''

Victoria Chamberlaine walked into the room still wearing her boots, trousers and shirt.

''Victoria, what happened to you?'' asked Dianne getting up ''Are you alright?''

''I am fine Dianne, I'm fine. I'm here to speak with you and William.'' said Victoria ''I just came back from Africa.''

''Is she alright?'' asked William

''Are you sure you want to talk about this in front of them?'' she looked at Maura's brother, sister and their spouses.

''Yes, we need to know. All of us.'' Dianne said sitting down and grabbing William's hand

''I'm so sorry Dianne.'' said Victoria tears falling down her cheeks

''No! Oh God, not Maura. Just not Maura'' Dianne started to sob loudly

William pulled his wife into hug while tears fell down his eyes as well.

After few minutes of crying and sobbing, family calmed down a little bit. Dianne spoke first ''How? How did she die?''

''Her heart broke.'' said Victoria

''What?'' asked William

''She saw the love of her life dying. Her heart broke.'' said Victoria and after few moments added ''Maybe we should talk about this privately.''

Victoria, Dianne and William went to study room.

''Maura fell in love with some man you said?'' started Dianne

''No, she did fall in love- but it wasn't in a man. She loved a woman named Jane.''

''That's a lie!'' said William firmly

''I can assure you...''

''That's a lie!'' he said standing up. Victoria was furious

''It's no lie! I saw it with my own eyes!''

''Then you're mad!" William said

''I'm not mad, you're an idiot.'' Dianne gasped

''You're daughter fell in love with Jane Rizzoli, one of the best pilots world has ever seen. She loved her more then your other children will ever love their spouses or, for that matter, more then you ever loved yours.''

William turned around and left the room.

''Jane Rizzoli?'' asked Dianne ignoring what just happened ''Tell me what happened.''

Victoria told everything what Maura told her. Dianne smiled, that sounded like her little girl.

''How did they die?'' asked Dianne swallowing hard

''Explosion. Jane was running towards her friend- Frost to help him because he was injured and bomb fell near them. Maura ran towards her and Jane died on her hands'' said Victoria

_Maura took Jane's blood covered body into her hands ''Jane, look at me. Please, look at me. Don't go away, Jane...'' she sobbed_

_''I'm sorry.'' said Jane slowly as she started to close her eyes  
_

_''Don't! Please! Jane- I love you, please don't leave me!''  
_

''I wanted to go to them, but Jack stopped me and dragged me into the shelter. I tried to get away from his grip but he was stronger.'' Victoria said, tears falling down her cheeks.

_''Let me go!'' screamed Victoria as Jack closed the doors of shelter_

_''You can't stay out there! Are you bloody mental?''  
_

_''Jane and Maura are out there!''  
_

_''Jesus Christ!'' Jack ran towards the exit, but was stopped by soldier.  
_

_''You can't go through, orders...''  
_

_''Screw orders, Jane and Maura are outside!'' Jack yelled, that earned him a punch over head and he lost his conscious  
_

''Twenty minutes later, siren stopped and we ran out of that shelter only to be met with total destruction. I ran towards the place I had seen them last- they were already dead. Jane died because of explosion, but Maura- she'' Victoria barely controlled sobbing ''There wasn't a scratch on her body, only Jane's blood. Doctor said her heart stopped. Dianne, her hear did not stop because it was sick but because it broke.''

''My poor baby, my sweet little Maura.'' Dianne started to cry again. William came back in the room,

''She wanted you to have this.'' said Victoria giving Dianne a letter ''Her belongings are on the way, but she wanted you to read this. Excuse me.'' said Victoria and left the room.

Dianne opened the letter and pulled paper out of it. A photograph fell into her lap as she unfolded paper- she recognised her daughter's face immediately. She was next to other women- she had curly hair, black presumed Dianne, with beautiful smile and determent look in her eyes _'Jane'_

''This is the woman our daughter fell in love with.'' Dianne said ''She's beautiful.'' William took the picture in his hands and was stunned to see his daughter so happy.

_''Dear mother and father,_

_If you read this, then I must be dead. I know you probably think that you were right all along and shouldn't have let me go. But you are wrong- I was never cut out to be housewife, somebodies trophy wife. This is the best thing in my life, she is the best thing in my life. She makes me feel safe and protected; my heart started to beat when I met her. As if it was in some state of hibernation and it came to life- I know you can't understand my love towards her, but please understand me. I never wished to hurt you or put shame upon our family- it's just that I can't live without her, sometimes I believe that if she ever walks out of my life my heart will break. Whatever happened, please make sure that I'm with her, even in death. My diaries are probably on the way as you read this- they will explain everything to you, if you wish to read them of course.  
_

_I love you very much and I miss you  
_

_Maura.  
_

''The moment those things arrive I want them in my room. I want to read about them, about my little girl.'' said Dianne tears streaming down her face.

**July 2021.**

''Here it is! Grandma!'' Abby called

''I'm coming, I'm coming.'' said Claire as she neared her granddaughters

''Juniperus tree...'' Angela read from small book she was reading

''They were buried here?'' asked Abby as she touched the ground in front of the tree

''Only two.'' small boy said

''Hello there'' greeted Claire and boy smiled

''What only two?'' asked Angela

''Juniperius is a tree of eternal love, when people of our tribe are truly in love we allow them to marry under this tree. When one is gone or sick, other partner seeks comfort underneath this tree. But only two ladies were buried here- because their love was special and stronger then life and death.''

''I don't understand.'' said Abby

''The greatest sacrifice in love is to stop breathing in order to be with the love of you life.'' boy finished

''Their story was so sad, grandma.'' said Angela ''I feel sorry for them.''

''How can you, when they are everywhere?'' asked the boy ''They are the moon, and the sun, and the stars, and the air we breathe and ground we walk on.''

* * *

Well, here we are. The ride is over, I hope ending was good enough for you.

I enjoyed writing this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you for reviews and pm's- your support is my inspiration.

And please for one last time- press that button and tell whether you like it :)


End file.
